


Hands on Your Hips, Smile on Your Lips, Spirit in Your Heart, Ready to Fucking Start

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Dumb SH AUs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Blackmail, Cheerleaders, F/F, First Kiss, Football | Soccer, Fuckin FIGHT me, Homophobia, I tried my best, Lacrosse, M/M, PDD-NOS, Rating May Change, Simon has Asperger's and Alec has a PDD-NOS, Swearing, This is a FUCKING Joke®, Violence, as someone who has never kissed anyone over a center console, characters are based on tv show, hi alec is hyper violent sometimes and si hates violence, jace and raph play lacrosse, si is a cheerleader and alec is soccer captain, trigger warning- Camille Belcourt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: The pictures in question- the ones being used to blackmail him- were from something they had dubbed The Great Deadpool Debacle of 2012. They don’t talk about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon made a mental note to physically hurt anyone who thought Clary was an angel.

“This is blackmail.” He said simply, floundering slightly. There was no way he was regaining his composure.

She let out a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. “Hell yeah, it is! Come _on,_ I need _someone_ on the squad that I can stand!” She said, holding her phone above her head.

Simon cursed their height difference.

“You were supposed to delete those!” He whined, jumping to try and grab her phone. She was only an inch or two taller, but her heels added another five to that.

The pictures in question were from something they had dubbed _The Great Deadpool Debacle of 2012._ They don’t talk about it.

And the pictures were right on Clary’s phone screen.

“I’m not going to delete such good blackmail material. I’ll delete them- I promise- _if_ you join the squad with me.” She said, holding her phone aloft as they walked to their music class.

Simon huffed. “Fine. Still, the captain will probably kick me off the team. I’m not cheerleading material.”  



	2. Chapter 2

It turns out that Simon _was_ cheerleading material.

The two co-captains were really nice. One, Izzy, greeted Simon every day and offered to help him with the routines. The other, Lydia, was a little more brusque, but she offered help whenever Simon got frustrated.

He wasn’t the only guy on the squad.

There was Magnus, who had colored hair and flamboyant makeup. He was a loud and proud bisexual, not caring who knew or what they thought. There was Meliorn, who was reserved and spent most of his time enjoying the nature rather than practicing. They were both _really_ good.

Apparently, Simon was also good. At least, according to Clary.

He wasn’t especially inclined to believe her.


	3. Chapter 3

Their first game of the season was two months after Simon joined the squad.

By then, there was no reason for him to stay. Clary was getting along swimmingly with Izzy and Meliorn, spending time with them more and more often. Still, he stayed. He liked being on the squad. Magnus had become a mentor to him, and he had made friends.

For the first time in his life, he had friends other than Clary.

He didn’t want that to change.

Their first game was a soccer game. Since the school was a small one, their cheerleading squad cheered for games whenever they could, regardless of the sport. Since soccer had games earlier in the week than football and lacrosse, that was their first.

The week leading up to the game, the squad practiced alongside the soccer team. Both teams had no idea why, but they didn’t question it, because Coach Fairchild would chew them out.

Simon didn’t know anyone on the soccer team.

Well, he kind of did. He recognized Raj, and Camille, as well as a few others that he’d seen in the halls. They weren’t the kind of people that Simon hung out with.

He embarrassed himself for the first time during their first practice.

It was just before they started, and the soccer players were warming up. Simon couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tall, handsome boy taking shots at the goal. His black hair was already sweat-soaked, as if he had been there for hours. Knowing the athletes at the school, Simon wouldn’t have been surprised. Dark tattoos wound around his arms, buried into his tanned skin.

Simon elbowed Isabelle gently. “Who’s that?” He asked, gesturing in the vague direction of the boy. Izzy looked over and laughed.

“That’s Alec. He’s the soccer captain. He’s one of my older brothers.” She said, eyes twinkling as she waited for Simon’s reaction.

“Gonna go fling myself into the sun, bye.” He said, pretending to walk away as his cheeks lit on fire.

“Why is Simothy threatening interstellar suicide?” Magnus asked as he walked over. His pink tipped hair was glittering in the harsh afternoon sunlight.

“He thinks my brother is cute.” Izzy responded with a grin.

“Which one? The Ken doll or Tall, Dark, and Handsome?” Magnus asked, eyebrow cocked as he nodded towards Alec and the blonde boy sitting on the bleachers.

“Alec.” She said, rolling her eyes. “You have the most ridiculous nicknames.” She patted him on the arm.

“What can I say? It’s a gift. Lydia is about to start practice without you two.” He said before jogging over to the rest of the squad.

Izzy rolled her eyes again and pulled Simon with her as he gawked at her brother.

That was the first practice he dropped someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon didn’t actually _talk_ to Alec until after the game.

He’d spent the weeks’ worth of practices distracted, a good chunk of his brain focused on the soccer captain. The game went well, home team beating the away team 5-0. Alec made most of the scoring shots.

Simon had wandered over to him after the game, once the rest of the team wandered off to the locker rooms. He was talking with Izzy and the blonde boy that always watched the soccer practices, the cheerleader talking animatedly as the boys chuckled.

Simon tapped Alec on the shoulder.

And immediately regretted that decision.

Alec whirled around, hard eyes searching for who had bothered him. His stare focused on Simon with such heat that Simon was worried that he’d burst into flames.

“What?”

_Oh. Oh no._

Alec’s voice was wonderful. It was deep and smooth, and it would have calmed Simon’s heart if it wasn’t racing so fast it was almost stopped.

“Um. I just wanted to say congratulations. You did good this game.” Simon managed, somehow not stuttering terribly over his words. Alec stared at him, eyebrow raised before he turned to his siblings wordlessly.

Izzy tossed an arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Guys, this is Simon. He’s one of the cheerleaders. Simon, this is Alec, and that’s Jace, my other brother. He’s the co-captain of the lacrosse team.” She said, gesturing to the taller boy and then to the blonde.

Jace shook Simon’s hand. Alec merely nodded.

“God have mercy on your soul if Izzy’s taken interest in you.” Jace said, his lips falling into a crooked smirk. Izzy smacked him. Hard. “God, I was kidding. She’s great, dude. She’ll take care of you.” He said, clapping a hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“I’m leaving. Come on.” Alec said, grabbing his bag from the bench. He pulled out his keys, which jingled sharply. Simon winced.

“Actually, Simon and Clary invited me over for game night. I’ll be back home tomorrow.” Izzy said, raising her other arm to loop around Simon’s neck.

“Alright. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jace said, pecking a kiss on top of her head.

“That’s not a lot, big brother!” She shouted at his back as he walked away with Alec. She turned to Simon and smiled.

“Think Clary will mind me crashing game night?”


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Simon spoke to Alec, it was at lunch a month later.

Izzy finally managed to convince him to sit with her at lunch. He conceded, though he put up a fight. Izzy dragged him over to a table where Jace, Clary, Magnus, Lydia, and Raphael were already sitting. Clary pulled him down next to her, grinning as she started talking a mile a minute about her art class.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Alec showed up ten minutes later, dropping his tray onto the table. Simon winced as the plastic clattered against the table. He dumped his weight next to Jace, muttering under his breath.

Simon curled in on himself slightly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He was about to leave when Jace spoke up.

“Be nice. He’s not hurting you. Besides, he’s friends with Izzy, Clary, and Magnus.” He tutted, tossing a fry at his brother.

“Just because you guys are friends doesn’t mean I have to be friends with him.” Alec muttered, the words almost lost in the din of the cafeteria. Simon caught it however, and felt like dying.

“So!” Magnus said suddenly, clapping his hands loudly. Simon just about had a heart attack. “There’s going to be a party at my place on Saturday. You are all going to be there. No exceptions.” He chirped, pointedly looking at each of them.

“Fine. I could use some booze.” Alec grumbled as everyone voiced their agreement. He looked _tired_ , Simon realized with a jolt. His eyes were sunken in, his sclerae stained an angry red. His skin was pallid, the color drained from his cheeks. His hair was matted and tangled, falling into his eyes. His shoulders, which usually stood straight and tall, were slouched. He was curling in on himself, as if there were a black hole in the center of his gut that was drawing the rest of him in. Simon couldn’t help but feel concerned.

He cornered Izzy and Jace about it after lunch.

“Is Alec okay? He looked like Hell today.” He mumbled, chewing on the inside of his lower lip. He stared at the hole in his Converse, avoiding the careful eyes of the middle Lightwood siblings.

They looked at each other and had a silent conversation entirely with their eyes and brows. After a moment, they turned to Simon. Izzy cleared her throat.

“He came out to mom and dad last night.” She answered, her words clipped.

“There was a big fight, and they kicked him out. He’s staying at a hotel right now.” Jace added bitterly.

“Alec is gay?” Simon blurted. The soccer captain seemed so straight-laced -pun intended.

“You, Maryse, and Robert might just be the only people who didn’t know that. If you have an issue with that, I’ll take care of it.” Jace threatened vaguely, the crooked smile never leaving his lips.

“No, no, no! I don’t have any issue with that! I’m pan, so I have nothing against other MOGAI people.” He interjected loudly, his heart pounding as he stared at the lacrosse captain. Jace was larger than he was- taller and broader and stronger- and he could easily put Simon in the hospital and keep him there.

“If he needs a place to stay, he can always stay with me. We have an extra room- my sister just went to study abroad, so her old room is free.” Simon didn’t mean to say that. Alec hated his guts- why would he invite the guy to stay at his house? Still, the words came out without him processing them, and he found himself offering Rebecca’s old room.

The corner of Izzy’s mouth twitched up into a smile. “I’ll be sure to tell him. Mom and dad cut him off, so he can’t stay in a hotel forever.” She answered, tossing an arm around Simon’s shoulders.

As she winked at him, he wondered if he was making a huge mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Against either of their better judgements, Alec started staying with Simon the next week.

It went shockingly well. They stayed out of each other’s space as much as possible. They had to share a bathroom, but that wasn’t nearly as much of an issue as Simon thought it would be. It was surprisingly pleasant.

Still, there were… issues.

Their rooms were right next to each other- wall to wall, actually- which meant little to no privacy. Since they shared a bathroom, Simon saw more of Alec than he cared to admit. They still didn’t get along. Alec ignored Simon as much as possible, sometimes opting to walk to school instead of driving with him.

Alec working out was a special kind of hell.

He tended to keep the door open, giving anyone a clear view. He was almost always wearing loose basketball shorts or sweatpants and little else- never a shirt. He’d be doing pushups, crunches, squats, and other exercises that Simon couldn’t name if he tried. He’d only catch brief glimpses that lingered in his mind as if they had been burned there.

“Why me?”

Simon was not above complaining to his friends- including Izzy- about how attractive Alec was. They very rarely listened, only paying attention when he was particularly distressed.

Like today, for example.

Alec had been staying with him for two months at that point. It was a fresh sort of hell that Simon wasn’t prepared for. He’d never had to deal with attractive queer men living under the same roof as him.

“It’s so unfair! He hates my guts. He’s always shirtless and I keep seeing him workout and last week I walked in on him, and. Ugh.” He groaned, burying his face in Clary’s pillow. He’d been hanging out at her house more and more frequently since Alec moved in, something that previously didn’t seem possible.

“Just talk to him. He’s not nearly as bad as he seems.” Izzy sighed, looking up from dyeing Clary’s hair.

“Easy for you to say. He’s your brother! He hasn’t threatened you with bodily harm.” Simon mumbled. He dug through Clary’s comic book collection, trying to find something to distract himself.

“Give him a peace offering. I have a bunch of his old sensory stuff that he left. Give him some.” Izzy said nonchalantly, focusing on her girlfriend’s hair again.

Simon’s brow furrowed. “Alec stims? Can I ask why?” He questioned. He himself stimmed because of his Asperger’s. Alec didn’t really seem like the kind of person who needed to. Simon had never seen him fidget or anything.

Izzy nodded sharply. “Yeah. He has a PDD-NOS. Mom and dad never really got him anything to help, so Jace, Magnus and I got him stuff.” She explained carefully.

Simon brightened. “Cool! What kind of stuff does he like? I prefer deep pressure. I’m more of a sensory avoider.” He explained.

“He’s a sensory seeker. He likes things like tangles, chewelry fidgets. His two favorite stim toys are his hedge ball and his acupressure ring.” Izzy offered the information readily, though she seemed careful with her wording.

“Cool! If you bring me some of his stuff I can give it to him.” He said. He held his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth with excitement. He _loved_ meeting other people on the Spectrum.

Izzy chuckled. “Sure thing, Si.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look if anyone tries to tell me that Simon and Alec aren't on the Spectrum, I will fight them


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi alec's sensory stuff is based on my own personal experiences, so

The sensory bag that Izzy gave to Simon was a _mess._

Inside, he saw a Mondo inside out ball, four different stress balls, a (full size) bike chain, foam hair curlers, a container of kinetic sand, five chewy necklaces, thinking putty, and a small, fuzzy, stuffed penguin. A small roller ball perfume stick sat on top of the bag, filled with what smelled like oranges and sandalwood. The bag itself was a small purple velvet drawstring, smaller than a purse.

As Simon knocked on the door to Alec’s room, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He tried to avoid disturbing Alec, especially when the older boy had his door closed. Still, there was no going back, so he dug his heels in, tightened his grip on the bag, and waited.

Alec looked _terrible._

His skin was white and sweaty, causing his tangled hair to stick to his forehead. His eyes were lidded, large bags hanging from them. He was wearing a baggy, hole riddled sweater that hung off his shoulders, revealing his collarbones. Loose sweatpants hung off his hips. He was barefoot.

He winced against the dim hallway light. Inside the room, Simon could see that he had pinned a blanket over the window. “What do you want?” He groaned, his voice scratchy and hoarse. A realization hit Simon like a ton of bricks. Alec hadn’t gone to school that day. Suddenly, it made sense.

Sensory overload.

“Izzy gave me this, told me to get it to you. I also have this, in case you want it.” Simon said, holding up a small, weighted stuffed hedgehog. The quills on its back were made of a thin plastic that caused a gentle prickling when you ran your palms over it.

Alec took the bag and the hedgehog. He was about to enter his room again when Simon spoke. “Are you okay?”

Alec shook his head.

“Sensory overload?” A nod. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He got a shrug in response, but he let Simon in nonetheless.

“Please. Don’t talk. Just, be quiet.” Alec said, almost pleading. Simon nodded, shuffling into the room. Alec tossed his weight onto the bed, curling up under the thick blankets. He had two of Rebecca’s stuffed animals cradled to his chest, held in a death like grip.

“Is there anything that helps you when you’ve got sensory overload? Any music, or…?” Simon asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Still, it felt all too loud in the silent room.

“On my phone. The passcode is 2019. The app’s called Dreampad.” Alec mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. Simon walked over and grabbed Alec’s phone from the bedside table, unlocking it with slightly unsteady hands. He opened the app and selected the acoustic track, allowing the guitar to fill the air.

“Is the volume okay?” He asked, setting the phone down gently. Alec nodded. “Want anything to drink? Tea, water, juice? You need to stay hydrated.” Simon said, sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

“D’ you have cinnamon tea?” Alec asked, cracking an eye. He was almost melted into the bed, buried underneath a mountain of blankets, his head cushioned in two pillows.

“I’ll be right back.” Simon said, his voice gentle as he left the room. He returned a few minutes later, holding a steaming mug of tea. He set it on the bedside table and hesitated before sitting next to Alec. The mattress dipped under his weight, causing Alec to groan.

“Is it okay if I touch you? In my experience, head rubs can help.” He said softly, his fingers flexing against his knee. Alec rolled over onto his back, holding the stuffed animals to his chest. He maneuvered slightly, settling his head in Simon’s lap. He almost jumped but was able to stop the reaction.

He slowly threaded his fingers into Alec’s hair, marveling silently at the soft strands. He gently needed his fingers, rubbing Alec’s scalp. The older boy groaned in the back of his throat, a sound that was clearly not planned. He melted into Simon’s lap, the full weight of his head settled into the valley between his thighs.

Simon continued to rub his head, absently playing with his hair as he flexed and unflexed his fingers. Alec was fast asleep after a few minutes, snoring softly. His grip on the stuffed animals had loosened, leaving one to lay on top of him, the other falling to his side. Simon simply smiled and kept rubbing his head, not moving to try and avoiding waking him up.

A half hour later, Simon was out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, Si! I need to talk to you.” Magnus said, running after the younger man.

Simon slowed and waited for Magnus to catch up. The senior was slightly out of breath, his skin glistening with sweat and glitter.

“What’s up, man?” Simon asked as they began walking. He felt a little bit nervous. Magnus was a force to be reckoned with, and he seemed a bit peeved.

“How’s Alec?” He asked, inspecting his fingernails disinterestedly. Simon gulped.

“He’s good. He isn’t being as much of a dick to me. He asks for tea and head rubs when he isn’t feeling good.” Simon answered sheepishly.

“Do you like him?” Magnus asked, holding the door open for Simon. They were headed to practice, which was a several minute walk from Simon’s music class.

Simon waved at Alec, who stopped to get his attention. “What do you mean?” He asked back, his mouth going drier than a fucking desert.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Let me say it again. Do you like him? Do you wanna date him?” He rephrased, looking at Simon expectantly.

Simon looked down and turned red. “Yeah, he’s cute. He’d never date me though.” He said with a disappointed shrug.

Magnus looked at him incredulously for a moment. “God, you’re blind.” He grumbled to himself. “Just ask him out. You never know.” He told Simon, clapping a hand over his shoulder before running off.

Clary came over a moment later. “You okay? You seem a little spaced out.” She said as she stretched her hamstrings. Her long hair, pulled into a high ponytail, was blowing in the wind gently. He wanted to touch it.

“I think Mags just told me to ask out Alec.” He mumbled. He watched Alec run stadiums, bringing his knees up to his chest with every large, high step he took.

“Do it. Nothing bad can happen.” She chirped, dragging Simon with her. “Now, focus. We have new routines to learn.” She chided as Izzy began talking.

He didn’t trust the mischievous glint in her eyes, or the wink she sent her girlfriend, boyfriend, and Magnus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Trigger warning!!!  
>  there is slight violence (alec hitting camille and description of that) and some slight homophobia (nothing major) but it's there

Simon swallowed his anxiety and asked Alec out after practice one day.

He was incredibly surprised with himself, mostly because of his social anxiety and constant worrying. Still, the way that Clary, Magnus, Jace, and Izzy kept ribbing him into asking Alec out was starting to wear on him.

Alec was chatting with some of the other midfielders. They were all tall and intimidating just like Alec was, their eyes cold and their bodies sculpted.

Alec noticed him and jogged over, slapping one of the other players on the back. “What’s up?” He asked, brushing his bangs from his eyes. Simon was momentarily distracted by the way his uniform clung to his chest with sweat.

Their uniforms were kind of tight in general, but the sweat pulling the jersey allowed him to see the ridges of his abs and the divide of his pecs. The white material had become see through, wrapped tight around his tan skin. Simon’s brain temporarily malfunctioned.

“Oh, um, yeah! I, uh.” Simon stammered, his jaw clenching as his eyes snapped up to Alec’s face. It felt like a mistake, because now he was focused on the crinkle of his eyes, the twist of his full lips, the flush of his cheeks.

“Go out with me.”

Simon was never good at words. Never. Ever since he began talking as a child, every sentence that came from his mouth was a train wreck of stumbled syllables and mumbled meanings. He was never able to control what came out of his mouth- if he thought it, he said it. This was a prime example of that.

Alec raised an eyebrow starkly. The flush over his cheeks seemed to grow, moving into a darker shade of red. The curves of his _pink_ lips curved as his smile went from fond to mischievous. His eyelids sunk lower by a millimeter, just enough to almost hide the way his pupils dilated. He was about to answer when a shout stopped them both.

“Get a room, you fucking faeries!”

Alec bristled. Simon could practically see the hairs on the back of his neck rising in agitation. The muscles in his arms flexed as he clenched his fists at his sides. He rolled his jaw, biting back the words crawling over his tongue.

Simon felt like he was going to die. A shock of hot shame settled over his spine, like electricity burying between his vertebrae. The flush of his cheeks changed from one of embarrassment to one of ignominy. His nails bit into the meat of his palm as he stared into the turf crunched under his muddy sneakers.

He barely registered Alec moving until he heard shouting in front of him. He looked up, eyes wide. Alec was arguing loudly with Camille, who had been the one to yell at them in the first place. He looked ready to yank on her sleek ponytail, to drag her down to the ground without shame. Anger was radiating off of him in waves, charging the air around him.

He was _red,_ vibrating with ferocity and _hatred._ Simon was in awe.

His heart stopped when Alec threw a punch.

Camille was a bitch, to put it simply. Simon had thought, on multiple occasions, that if he was a violent person, he would have beat her into the ground. Everyone thought that, at some point. Still, to see Alec standing over her, hands trembling with anger as he practically _itched_ to hit her again caused something visceral to roll over him.

Without thinking, Simon rushed over, his arms circling around Alec, one arm over his shoulder, the other around his waist, his hands linking over the center of his chest. He pulled him back as much as he could, throwing his body weight backward to pitch them away from her. The splotchy redness of the beginnings of a bruise was starting to form on her cheek, a trickle of blood dribbling from her mouth as she picked a loose eyetooth from her gums.

“Alec! Alec. Alec. Leave it. C’mon, let’s go.” He mumbled in Alec’s ear, tightening his grip absently. Alec was still trembling in his arms, his breath shaky with adrenaline. He nodded jerkily and walked away, pulling away from Simon in a second.

The drive back home was terse, to put it lightly. Simon couldn’t help but notice the redness surrounding Alec’s knuckles. His hands were still clenched, pressed hard against his thighs. The lycra of his shorts had ridden up, bunched two inches higher than it should have been, exposing the thick hair of his thighs.

Simon was certain that this would be the reason he died.

When they got home, Simon parked his van in the driveway and just…sat there. Alec sat there with him, slouched into the split leather of the passenger seat. Simon stared a hole in the scuffed plastic of his cracked dashboard, trying to find the words he needed and coming up blank.

“Thank you,” was what he settled on.

Alec looked at him. His hazel eyes were clouded with _something_ that Simon could only dream of identifying. He looked sad, broken down and tired. There was a thick silence for a few moments before Alec spoke in a cracked voice.

“Don’t thank me.”

Hurt flashed across Simon’s eyes for a moment. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that.” He mumbled. He hated how quiet, how _meek_ his voice was, but he couldn’t muster anything stronger.

Alec smiled. “It wasn’t because I was being nice or noble or anything.” He scoffed slightly, turning in his seat to face Simon. He could feel the heat permeating from the older man, even across the center console. “I’m petty and territorial and I really like you.” Alec whispered.

Simon stared at him for a moment, taking in everything he could. The few pimples on his forehead, the scar along his eyebrow and his chin, his cracked lips, the smattering of freckles over his cheeks, the subtle hint of stubble brushing his cheeks, his long, _long_ eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks.

“Wow.” Simon breathed, the word falling from his tongue before he could stop it. He could feel a heat rising in his cheeks, something warm and foreign building in his chest.

Alec’s head quirked to the side, his eyebrows slightly knitted in confusion. “What?” He asked. Simon couldn’t help but notice the self-consciousness hidden underneath his cocky attitude.

“Just… You. You’re breathtaking.” Simon sighed, licking his lips absently. His heart stammered when he saw the way Alec’s eyes flicked down to his lips for a thin, fleeting moment before they turned back to his eyes.

Then they were kissing.

It was awkward, Alec leaning against the center console to reach Simon. The plastic of the cup holder jutted into his hip, his neck straining from the way he had to crane. He couldn’t care less, because Alec’s large, calloused hand was pressed against his jaw, his lips were gently dragging against his own, his nose pressed to his cheek awkwardly.

Simon could have died right then and been a perfectly happy man.

Alec pulled back a moment later, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against Simon’s, his hand still pressed firmly to the curve of Simon’s cheek, his fingers trailing down to his neck.

“Should’ve done that a long time ago.” Alec breathed, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a fond smirk. His voice was breathy, lost in the drag of his lungs. Simon grinned, his fingers tightening their grip on Alec’s other hand.

“Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO FIRST KISS  
> this part got really long and i dont know why lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in-malace-we-trust on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
